User talk:Aveyn Knight
Welcome Welcome to Fire Emblem Wikia!Colm 21:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Otherarrow says he got the images off FE-online. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) on serenesforest.net on the weapons pages does worth equal the cost or how much it is sold for? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:16, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Refering to the article Angel is Black Magic the same as Dark magic or are the two completely different. P.S when pointing out plagarism can you give evidence of where its plagarised from, we can't just removed 2000+ letters without evidence. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:20, 29 March 2009 (UTC) we see where you got the medeus one from now, but just for a future note. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, was just checking so i dont add the wrong category to it. Thanks for all the weapons/class pages by the way. They'd been needed for quite a while and i was getting worried they'd never get done. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) can you tell me how you get these images http://www.serenesforest.net/fe6/chmap.html I'm playing through the game now (on emulater) and if you could tell me how you get those images i'd be happy to submit the ones your missing (plus we'll need them soon too). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) The problem is that I can only get the image of the part of the map i'm looking at and not the parts that are off screen, is there anyway to get the full map or do you have to save images of the different parts of the map and then put them back together again in paint? Also in Seisen no Keifu are the skills critical and berserk the same? Because the image for critical was on your site under the name berserk, while you have no record of a skill berserk. Also the article Mistletain says it grants the user the skill berserk when I remeber seeing somewhere else it gave the skill critical. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:01, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I think i'd make a crap job of that paint thing, is there any chance you could upload the missing images for me, I don't want to impose on you, but you do know what your doing and will probably make a better job than me --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, i'll use them as soon as i'm writing those chapters. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:14, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Saw the note on your site about the possible new Fire Emblem, was just wondering how reliable is Nintendo Dream usually? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The file thanks for saying we can use it, do you know of any specific name errors? or should we just keep an aye out for them? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Template pages I have read you asking about editing templates before, but I keep forgetting to say anything about it, so sorry about that. Anyway, you can edit template pages the same way you can edit any other page, we don't have any locks on them (should we?) For the quickest access I usually just type the page name (for example Template:Class) into the search bar.--Otherarrow 23:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Except Template:Character. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hey I noticed you fixed the laguz species list for me, thanks for that. I didnt remember how to link internally at the time. --Rovole 14:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) how did you get the FE9/FE10 screenshots such as http://www.serenesforest.net/fe9/cg.htm (not CGs specifically that page was just an example. I've been wanting to add images to the FE10 and FE9 exclusive classes, but I can't get Wii or gamecube screenshots. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about getting the images during battles (and cropping the image so it displays just the unit i'm focusing on), but i've looked into capture cards before and the cheapest I can find was about 50 quid, I love wikis, but not that much. and my laptop is no way powerful enough to run a wii/gc emulater i'm pretty sure (it can't run spore and I think a Wii game would be a little harder to run than that). Well thanks for the help anyway. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) P.S move limit (reading your comment on the Paison page)? first time i've heard of it, what did it say? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds familiar, I guess I must have tripped it before, but forgotten. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Mantle in Radiant Dawn Thanks for your information on that, I was confused for a time. -Konami247 Re: Moving Pages If I recall correctly, normal users can only move a limited amounts of pages within a certain time period before getting that message. The admins and sysops can move as many pages as needed though. I think it is a anti-move-page-vandalism measure. What do you need moving btw?--Otherarrow 22:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) class roll images i'd appreciate it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Just looked over the recent changes and I see you've already done it. Sorry i've been gone for a couple of days. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Havetti on the FE9 boss stats page of serenesforesthttp://www.serenesforest.net/fe9/boss_stat_n.htm, you have him down as a bandit. When in fact he is a pirate. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Also on a kind of related note, does our easy = JPN normal, our normal = JPN hard, and our hard = JPN maniac? or does the JPN have maniac mode and we don't? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I seem to remember him being a pirate, so i'll probably play back and check at some point in the holiday (hes only chapter 3 so it won't take that long to get to him). As for the hard mode thing that pretty much messes up all the enemy pages for path of radiance with stats... I don't understand why we didn't get maniac... :( --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I noticed for FE9, you don't have a list of the boss death quotes. I'm going for a hard mode playthrough this week (better late than never), do you want me to pick them up while i'm going through? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ah fine, it was just a thought since I was playing through anyway. Either way, you were right Havetti was a bandit and not a pirate. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Serenes Forest I undid your move and instead put a note at the top. This is because we have a lot of pages linking to serenes forest, none of which intend to link to serenesforest.net, your change would have meant going back and changing every link in that to go back to the right page. Also, that will bode badly for the google ranking of the serenes forest page and it was when I first created the serenesforest.net page I conidered doing that, but decided that the actually Fire Emblem game content page takes priority and gets the page. I think the note on the top of the page will suffice.I hope you understand the decision. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Fire Emblem World Can the files from the sound museum be downloaded or is it a play off the site kind of thing. Just asking because i've seen on pikmin wiki they have sound files, we could probably upload some too. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I've just got to check around first, as I can't see any obvious way of uploading the files, it may require some technical assistance from wiki staff or some kind of extra thing in mediawiki. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, i've applied for an extension to be able to play the sound files on the wiki (should get a reply within 48 hours), after that it should be smooth sailing. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Sound/music files can now be uploaded to the wiki, however they need to be uploaded in .ogg format, do you mind uploading the files or do you want to email them to me and have me upload them? P.S To upload them, you do it the same way images are uploaded. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm asking someone on a different wiki which converter they use, when I get an answer I should be able to start uploading them. Do you know if any of the emulaters can record sound, because if so I might record some of the character themes and such for the appropriate pages. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Minor Error on radiant dawn chapter data You put Gathering Hope as the 7th chapter, when its A''' Gathering hope. Just thought I'd point it out. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Tear ring saga characters Put Tcharacter instead of character in the template and it'll switch the categorisation from characters to Tear Ring Saga characters. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Three things #Thanks for getting us to 2000 articles :) #here near the bottom when describing how to get Celice and Yuria together you say how you don't know how that works, I thought it would be a good idea if you changed that to link to your explanation of how it works (the Jealousy thing you recently added there) #You said you can do high res movie screenshots, could you get one of the various laguz in their transformed state or if not possible (I don't remember Reyson being transformed in any of the movies) then untransformed state, from the movies that feature them. So we can add them to the pages on the various Laguz classes over here. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC) What makes Dagda become the Dark Warlord Drei In Fire Emblem 5? Howdy. You may not know this, but Dagda supposably can become the Dark Warlord Drei, but I don't know the conditions. Eins always is created from Leidrick and for the remaining four, you simply have to not recruit the character that will become the Dark Warlord or let them get killed off, and I've got the screenshots of the character created Dark Warlords by killing off the right characters in Chapter 24, and advancing to the Final Chapter... However, this doesn't make Dagda become Drei... Do you or anyone else know that is reading this what makes Dagda become Drei? Do you have to skip Chapter 8x or kill Dagda off before the end of Chapter 3? Obviously the articles saying you have to not recruit or kill off Dagda to get him to become Drei will have to be changed... --'--Charged151 -' 06:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Class Names Your recent edit to Blade, which, among other more important things, revealed that is what Myrmidons are called in Radiant Dawn. This has gotten me curious, are there other cases like this or like the Shaman/Sister/Cleric thing?--Otherarrow 16:04, 13 August 2009 (UTC) error + note on FE4 recruitment (your site) *It says Aless is a Paladin, he actually starts as a social knight *On Sharlow/Corpul it might be worthwhile to mention that hannibal has to be alive to recruit him. I missed out on him that way. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Can you do me a favour and upload an image (just asking you because your the most recent editor) My upload isn't working and I want to see if its just me or other people too, can you just upload a test image (anything'l do, I can delete it afterwards if we don't need it). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Damn, that means something is wrong at my end... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) voting phase We are now onto the voting phase of the Logo design contest. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :This is just my two cents, but he may not think it's fair if he votes, since he did submit entries. Either way, there is no need to force people to vote (Sorry for intruding on your page and trying to read your thoughts)--Otherarrow 15:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) FE11 script error on your site http://www.serenesforest.net/fe11/script/chapter_04.html For the Merric recruitment bit, "he says Wait till I show you my latEst: Excalibur!" I'm pretty sure Est shoudn't have a capital or be bolded. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:11, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Over , woo! --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Aqueleia vs Aquleia Thanks for catching my mistake. With almost every specific location having an alternate spelling, I get a little confused :3. I'm sorry! Thanks for your expertise! --Aivass Remurias 20:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Aimee's Bargains to List of Bargains my original plan for that page is to have, the page as Aimee's Bargains. The explanation of what they are and how to get to them and then the list as a sub-heading in the page. However if you have a better reason for putting it as list of bargains i'll change it back... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) now that i think about it I do remember a generic soldier selling the Bargains in some later chapters... I guess i'll change the name just to Bargains. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:48, December 10, 2009 (UTC) just clearing something up when you striked your comment from the TearRing Saga vote thing, were you moving to a neutral standpoint or voting for movement's side? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Nagi theories Thank you for expanding that section and reworking it to be less, well, biased one could say. I usually don't give thanks for such things, but this whole thing is starting to bug me and thank you for, hopefully, resolving this.--Otherarrow 09:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Images. I have to say, I didn't expect to see large artwork from The Sacred Stones. Did it come from that 20th Anniversary artbook I've heard about? Anyway, I like to upload these better images, but I'd rather have those three without their watermarks, if that would be OK. Also, about that Akaneia art, what images do you have? Anyway, thanks again.--Otherarrow 17:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Alright I've got it. I have to say though, thanks again for all this.--Otherarrow 22:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) A Thank You! Wanted to take a moment to appreciate your contributions of content (among much more) to this site effort. I love your website and the layout and organization is quite to my liking (whatever that might be worth XD). Oh, by the way, Otherarrow was petitioning help for the coding required to fix and implement the Redirect Button image we have sitting unused. Any chance something like that would be up your alley? I myself am at a loss as to the fixing of it. Let me know if you need more info. --Aivass Remurias 15:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Your website, Serenes Forest I checked out your website, Serenes Forest, and I really liked it. It's got a lot of good information on the Fire Emblem series. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'''Black]] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 19:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so you're the one who made Serenes Forest? I've been going to that site for years now and it has been very helpful, especially in terms of secrets or information about that games that hadn't been released at the time. I really appreciate all the effort you put in to it. BlazingKusanagi 23:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I've been considering this for a while... This may seem out of the blue, but do you think it would be OK for you to be a moderator around here? I guess it's not much of a upgrade, just rollback, so I'd be fine if you chose to decline. Regardless, thanks for all the help.--Otherarrow 22:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :OK, it's done. Thanks.--Otherarrow 14:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Emelina Specualtion I notice something on the image that Emelina's clothes that have (V, X, and I) that looks alot like a Roman Numeral Numbers (V-XI-X) and I think that it have something to do with time or something else and probably add that to the info and makes it as a Speculation theory to the Serenes Forest.Net FE13 info under in characters.-- King Marth 64 (talk • other wikis • blogs) http://i1116.photobucket.com/albums/k576/DigiPen92/th_20px-Marthsprite.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110221001435/earthbound/images/c/ca/Peace_Ness.png 23:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I can possibly wait on that and I did post the duplicate message in the forum on Seneres Forest.Net for anyone And also, I did found that the second image of Emelina wasn't shown as linked in the Media Section page on FE13. Are you somehow going to fixed the page?-- King Marth 64 (talk • other wikis • blogs) http://i1116.photobucket.com/albums/k576/DigiPen92/th_20px-Marthsprite.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110221001435/earthbound/images/c/ca/Peace_Ness.png 01:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) 2 Founded Mangas in SerenesForest.net I found that in the Fire Emblem Manga List in SerenesForest.net that had the 2 Mangas (Gaiden & Light Inheritor) that are unlinked and and I found the 2 Project Pages that was both Scanlated by LanceKnightGuy. Links: *http://serenesforest.net/forums/index.php?showtopic=26587 – Gadien Manga *http://serenesforest.net/forums/index.php?showtopic=26773 – Light Inheritor Manga -- King Marth 64 (talk • other wikis • blogs) http://i1116.photobucket.com/albums/k576/DigiPen92/th_20px-Marthsprite.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110221001435/earthbound/images/c/ca/Peace_Ness.png 21:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) 20th Anniversary Scans Sorry to trouble you, but I noticed you uploaded more scans from the 20th Anniversary artbook to Serenes Forest. I was wondering, would it be OK if I upload needed images to the wiki (such as Mansel's artwork)? I'll be fine if you don't want us "stealing" any of your site's content or anything of that matter.--Otherarrow 20:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) FEs #1-4 Average Stat You're part of Serenes, correct? How come there's no average stats for FEs #1-4? -- 23:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) SF.net User Template I just making a surprise present and came up with a new template for Users who are part of the SF.net and they can putted up on their User Page if they wanted to and what do you think of the template? Template:SF.netuser 07:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I renamed to and I can tell the members of SF.net its a Present and they can putted in their userpage on the FE Wiki if they want to. 00:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Mistake on SF.net There's a mistake on the Awakening Media Section on Serenes Forest.net from the Nintendo 22nd Trailer that it said "Ike and the masked man (Marth?) fighting together" that should be said "Krom and the masked man (Marth?) fighting together". http://serenesforest.net/fe13/media.html 22:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance On this webpage of your site, there's a duplicate. Ashnard's data is shown twice. Shouldn't the second one be for Maniac Mode? --Thenewguy34 18:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC)